Yhorm the Titan slayer
by MementoMori115
Summary: A giant from a time long gone. Risen again to help humanity in its time of need.


**A/N- A preview for a crossover idea I have. Tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

The age of fire has long since come and gone. Civilizations have risen and fallen, and the stories of that time are all but a distant memory. Those who inherited the world were the humans and other races and creatures such as giants are that of myths. That was of course, until roughly one-hundred years ago.

Suddenly and without warning, enormous humanoid creatures dubbed 'Titans' appeared across the world. They had a hunger for human flesh and a penchant for being nigh un-killable. These creatures ravaged the worlds population, or at least that's how the story goes, but that is something for another discussion. Needless to say the beasts devoured all they came across, sparing no one in their wake.

In order to survive, humanity barricaded itself behind 3 giant walls named after goddesses. Maria, Rose, and Sina. For a time, there was peace. Sure humanity had its back against the wall and spent their days cowering in fear, but they were alive, and for the most part they were content with that.

However all that changed when a Colossal Titan breached Wall Maria at Shiganshina. It was on that day that humanity realized that they were merely cattle to these monsters as they hid behind their walls. Several years had passed since then and humanity had to step up its game in its fight against the Titans.

But they could only do so much, only fight so hard. Eventually the Colossal Titan would return and break down the next wall. Humanities days were numbered and they were in desperate need of a hero.

And lucky enough for them... someone was able to answer the call.

Long ago he became the necessary ruler of the Profaned capital. After that he took up the mantle of a lord in order to light the Flame. Time passed and he was returned to life so that his ashes may be used to breathe life back into the Flame once more. Although he is but a faded memory of an age long gone, there was a time when many knew his name. Yhorm the Giant.

 **(-)**

Things were not looking good. Titans were flooding into Trost district and there was hardly anything that the Garrison Regiment could do about it. The vanguard was wiped out and the Titans were flowing deeper into the city.

During all of this, Eren Jaeger rallied his squad in preparation to intercept the Titans on their way to the fleeing civilians.

"Incoming Abnormal!" he shouted as he zipped through the air with his ODM gear.

Down the street was a 15 meter tall Titan that was heading straight towards his squad. Everyone prepared to scatter, but unfortunately it was on a collision course with Thomas Wagner.

The young mans life flashed before his eyes as he saw his inevitable death approaching. However just before the Titan chomped down on him, something unbelievable happened.

A pillar of fire erupted from the ground, right below the Titan and reduced it to ashes in mere seconds. Thomas was sent flying backwards from the flame and landed on a nearby rooftop.

"Argh! Hot!" he screamed as he rolled about trying to alleviate the burning sensation. His exposed skin had received first-degree burns and was red like he was sun-burnt.

His fellow squad-mates quickly broke out of their stupor of watching the skyward shooting flames to rush over to their friend.

"Thomas! Are you okay?!" asked Mina.

"It's HOT! I feel like I was just thrown on the grill." he said before starting to chuckle. "But I'll take that over being eaten by a Titan any day. Thank god for that fire."

"Yeah, what's up with the sudden flame?" asked Armin warily as he gazed at the mysterious fire.

"Wait, something's coming out of the ground." said Eren.

Low and behold Eren was right. As everyone looked at the base of the flame, they saw a large figure begin to emerge from a crack in the ground. The figure grew taller and taller until it towered over the nearby buildings. It was at least 15 meters high, was covered in armor and cloth, had a chain-mail hood that concealed its face with a crown of iron on top. In its hands was a massive cleaver-like blade that was nearly as tall as it.

The fire began to dissipate and left the lone figure in its place. Despite the flames having gone, one could still see embers drifting off the giants body, but it seemed like it was unhurt from the flames.

"What the hell is it...?"

"I-it... it's some kind of Titan!" screamed Armin.

"Yeah, but what kind?! I ain't never heard of a Titan that looks like that!" Thomas was right, the Titan looked nothing like the others. For one it was fully clothed in armor, its body was appropriately proportioned, and it withstood flames that had reduced another Titan to ashes.

The, the Titan did something even more unbelievable. It spoke.

"Hmm, humans." the Titan spoke in a deep voice. "What are you doing here?" it asked as it jabbed its blade into the ground and bent over to look at them.

However, everyone was too shocked by this turn of events to reply.

"Wait, this isn't the Profaned capital... where am I?" the Titan asked as it looked around.

 **(-)**

To say Yhorm was confused was an understatement. He was completely baffled by the sudden turn of events. The last thing he remembers was a vague recollection of beingat the Profaned capital, and now he was in some human settlement by the looks of it. Say what you will about the Giants being slow witted, but Yhorm wasn't your average Giant. He had fought long and hard to get to where he was in life. Becoming the ruler of the capital, becoming a Lord of Cinder, all for his dream, to be desired. He wanted nothing more than to be wanted, to have people revere him despite his undesirable status as a Giant.

Yhorm was not as dull as your average Giant, and as such was more than aware that he had somehow been misplaced. He was also aware of the fact that he had long since died when he went to relight the Flame, but the reason for how he was now very much alive alluded him. His first order of business would be to find out where he was.

"Would you humans mind telling me where I am?" he asked.

"Th-the titan spoke..." said one of the humans.

"What the hell?" spoke another.

"Titan? I suppose that it was one to refer to me, but I prefer Giant." Yhorm said as he looked over the group before him. They all looked either terrified or shocked, almost as if they had never heard of a talking Giant before. Sure his kind had little to say in the way of good conversation, but they could still talk. It was then that Yhorm heard a thumping behind him.

He turned and saw what looked like some kind of abomination of a Giant lumbering towards him. It was naked but lacked genitals, its body was dis-proportioned, and had lifeless grey eyes. The creature only came up to chest height on Yhorm so it was roughly 10 meters tall. Yhorm then noticed the dead human body hanging from its mouth.

"What in the name of the Flame are the monstrosities? They are not Giant, that is for sure." Yhorm said as he took a grip on his great machete. The way the creature was eyeing him was the look of someone who had found their next meal.

The faux Giant then staggered forward with its arms grasping out towards Yhorm. Sensing that the monster meant to harm him, Yhorm swung his machete upwards and cleanly bisected the beast. The two halves fell apart with blood and gore spilling out onto the street.

Yhorm took note of how the body rapidly began to decompose unlike anything he had ever seen before. 'Maybe these humans can provide me with answers.'

"He just killed another Titan!"

"What the hell man!?"

Yhorm turned to see the humans completely dumbstruck by his actions. "Would you mind telling me what is going on? Where am I? And what are those things?" he said as he gestured to the decomposing body.

"We ought to ask you the same thing." said a male with short brown hair. "What the hell is a titan doing killing its own kind?" he all but demanded with his arms crossed.

"I am not one of those things. I am Yhorm the Giant, ruler of the Profaned capital and a Lord of Cinder. I have felled many who would stand against me and my people. Those who are a threat to my life are included." he said in reference to the dead faux Giant.

"Lord of cinder?"

"Profaned capital?"

"Yhorm?" members of the squad stated quizzically.

"I understand if you have never heard of me or the capital, but surely you must know what a Lord of Cinder is." Yhorm said.

"Listen, none of this matters right now. The Titan's are flooding into the district and we have to stop them. We can't answer your questions right now. We have to get back in the fight." said the brown haired boy from before.

"Wait Eren! Maybe he can help us." said a blonde haired boy.

"Help us? He's one of them!" rebutted his friend.

Yhorm decided to clear things up once more. "I am not one of those things. They are but lowly beasts compared to my race. And as for what you said little one..." Yhorm spoke as he gazed towards the blonde. "I would be happy to aid you in eradicating these monstrosities." he said as he swung his machete over his shoulder.

"Alright... I guess we could accept your help." said Eren begrudgingly.

"Very well. On this day, Yhorm the Giant swears his allegiance to your cause and will endeavor to assist you as best he can in killing these monsters. To battle!"


End file.
